1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to towels for covering a lawn chair and, more particularly, to a fitted cover for a lawn or lounge chair of the type commonly utilized at a swimming pool or a beach.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a well known and common practice for sunbathers to employ portable lawn or lounge chairs at beaches and swimming pools to lie on for relaxation. Often times, towels or sheets are used to cover the lounge chairs for comfort and sanitation purposes. However, the towels and blankets are subject to being blown away when the chair is unoccupied.
In addition, sunbathing activity ordinarily involves the use of various personal items such as sunglasses, beverages, suntan lotion, cellular phone, car keys, cigarettes, hats, and books. Furthermore, many sunbathers typically employ the use of an anchored umbrella or similar device to shield the sun's rays. This presents the cumbersome task of not only transporting the sheet, personal items, umbrella, and chair, but also in organizing and preventing loss or theft of the personal articles.
The prior art has attempted to address the aforementioned problems through the use of covers for lawn chairs, some of which providing pockets. However, the prior art has failed to provide a fitted cover for a lounge chair having a lightweight, integral shading device.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a fitted cover for a lounge chair having an integral pocketed, shading device for shielding the user against sun rays in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the fitted cover for a lounge chair fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various covers for lounge chairs:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,353, issued in the name of Goddard;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,568, issued in the name of Greer;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,028, issued in the name of Jones et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,234, issued in the name of Daniels;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,225 B2, issued in the name of Graff;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,152, issued in the name of Baron;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,094, issued in the name of Greer;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,157, issued in the name of Kostuk; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,229, issued in the name of Ledford.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a fitted cover for a lounge chair having an integral pocketed, shading device for shielding the user against sun rays.